This invention relates to editing a fragmented document. In one embodiment, the invention recursively updates information in documents.
There are a large number of environments and formats that a user may use to store a document. For instance, a document may be a Microsoft® Word document stored in a user's desktop, or a web-based document stored in a database that may be accessed and updated through a website, such as a wiki. These examples show that the document is stored and accessed as a single entity.
In the web-based (or other equivalent networked) environment, what appears to be a single document may be composed of many fragments. This fragmentation is not visible to the user, only a single entity is perceived. However, although the document is physically distributed around a network, the user perceives a traditional document structure such as chapters, pages and paragraphs.